


Heart of The Marimo

by queer_vampeer



Category: One Piece, Titanic (1997)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Titanic Fusion, Arranged Marriage, F/M, RMS Titanic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queer_vampeer/pseuds/queer_vampeer
Summary: From a wealthy aristocrat's family, Y/n L/n was forced to be engaged to Crocodile, a rich president of her past-father's partnered company, Baroque Works. Saddened by the news of her engagement, she was going to jump from the ship in despair, until a certain moss haired came to stop her. As their affection blooms, disaster was to reward them for their forbidden love, and Y/n faces more than a disapproval from her mother.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Reader, Roronoa Zoro/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Heart of The Marimo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - Involves Unrequited!Crocodile X Reader and mentions of attempted suicide *-*

The young, wealthy maiden hid her face from the public as she exited the carriage, taking the hand of her fiancé whom was nothing but a stranger to her. She fought the urge to remover her gloved hand from his as they approached the large ship herself, the titanic. 

"Can't you just smile on your engagement day?" Her mother whispered harshly at her own daughter. 

Y/n etched a smile on her face as she quickly opened her fan and cover her face. 

"Don't be shy, darling. Everyone on this ship is very nice." Crocodile smiled sickeningly at her, Y/n swore she almost gagged at that sight.

She hated how she was just engaged at the age of 17, how she had to marry a snobby brute because of his wealth, because her mother needed the money since her father passed away. God knows how many ladies Crocodile could have, he hoped he found another woman better than her and run away with her instead. 

They boarded the white cruise and headed towards the first class compartment, where Y/n had requested to her own room. 

"It's rather un-noble like to sleep together before marrying, don't you think?" Y/n faked a sweet voice just to sound more believable that she is as enthusiastic of the marriage as he is. 

"You are absolutely correct, darling. I'll request another room, I'm sure they have more than enough." Crocodile replied, thankfully sliding his eerie hands off her waist, "Well, have a good rest, I'll see you at dinner with your mother." 

As Crocodile walked further down the hallway until he disappeared, Y/n immediately wiped off her fake smile and entered her room. It was cream and red velvet, there was a comfy bed with silk sheets and a dressing table along with a few other furniture like a wardrobe and drawers. 

Y/n sat across the dressing room, her luggage was already unpacked and her make up and perfume sat across the table top. Soon she softly cried and weeped, she couldn't believe that once they reached New York City, she was to get married to an unknown man. 

She was suffering, distraught that her future was to shatter over a stubborn man full of wealth and pride. A dirty man in a dirty business, she couldn't bear the thought she would have to live the rest of her life down the gutter emotionally. 

_"I won't allow myself to get married, even if taking my life will be the answer!"_

~

Zoro couldn't believe it, his mates; Luffy, Sanji and Usopp, had won four tickets to New York City on the fanciest cruise, the Titanic herself. The merchant who had saved the four three class tickets cussed at them as they ran off from the bar with their suitcases, boarding the ship at the last call of the guards. 

"Gee, that old man really has a dirty mouth." Sanji rubbed the back of his head before patting his dusted pants.

"I hope the third class compartments aren't bad..." Usopp cranked his neck as he lifted his suitcase, "I mean, we did a lot of betting for those tickets."

The titanic began to toot as those who are left behind began to wave and wished good travels to their loved ones.

"Oi, Zoro. Let's go to the front of the ship!" Luffy smiled childishly as he tugged the grumpy moss haired while the others went down to the third class compartments. 

Once they go to the front of the ship, Luffy stood at the railing and cheered. The salty breeze brushed through both of the young men's hair as they washed the waves thrashed against the ship, as Southampton soon became nothing but a small dot behind them. 

Zoro shared the same compartment with Luffy, Sanji and Usopp, there were forbids attached to the wall with a sink and mirror in the middle. Sanji took the top bunk while Zoro took the lower and Usopp and Luffy argued over which top bunk is whose. 

"Knock it off, both of you!" Sanji scolded, "Just play a deck of cards and see who wins or something, your whining is ruining the experience." 

"I'm heading out for some fresh air." Zoro huffed before swinging his legs over the bed and stretching.

"Be back before dinner, Marimo. We're not saving any food for you, especially Luffy." Sanji warned.

"Yeah, yeah, shit cook." Zoro waved him off and exited the compartment.

As he went towards the front deck, he was met with that soothing breeze as me smiled gently and hummed. His gazed turned towards a noble lady, she was very beautiful. Her strands flowing lightly against the wind and her dress cover her body like silhouettes. As Zoro stared intently, he was shocked that this mysterious woman suddenly jumped over the railing.

"W-Wait!" Zoro called out as he dashed over to help her.

Y/n was suddenly starlet from the sudden intruder. She slowly turned her head to face a green haired male, dashing towards the railing. Her eyes weeped as she begged for him to not bother her

"Are you mad? Get back here!" Zoro yelled.

"Don't bother me, I'm going to jump!" Y/n cried.

"What, and drown?" Zoro scoffed, "Listen, mad woman, get off from the railing, don't do something so rash." 

"I said don't bother me!" She continued to cry.

Zoro sighed and furrowed his brows, he came here to get some air and enjoy the sun set and night skies, not deal with some troublesome woman. 

_"How would Sanji handle this?"_ Zoro thought, _"Probably carry her away and off to his happily ever after."_

Zoro shook his head, now is not the time to joke around. This woman looked serious about ending her life, he couldn't be there but not stop a someone from killing themselves.

"Look, whatever is happening, it's gonna be okay, trust me. Just get off the railing, and we can talk about this." He said softly.

"There's nothing to talk about, what do you know about me?" Y/n spat.

"I don't know much about you, but now you have to introduce yourself to me and get to know me, it's a bit rude for a lady to disrespect a man isn't it? Especially an aristocrat one like you?" Zoro continued. 

Y/n trembled, her grip tightened around the railing, turning her knuckles bright white. She bit her lip as Zoro extended his tan hand towards her. 

"Here, take my hand. I've got you." Zoro soothed her with his rough but calm voice. 

Y/n hesitated, but placed a warm hand onto his cold and rough ones. He pulled her above the railings and held her tightly. 

"Thank you, you're a very kind man..." Y/n shyly complimented, "And you are..?"

"Zoro, Roronoa Zoro." He introduced.

"Zoro, what a peculiar name." The noble woman commented, curiosity laced around her words.

"I'm a Japanese man, I hope I don't scare you away from that." Zoro teased.

"What a silly thing to be scared of." Y/n eye rolled, "Well, I'm Y/n L/n, a pleasure to be your acquaintance." 

"A pleasure to be your acquaintance." Zoro grinned as he humorously bowed. 

Y/n just giggled and did a little playful curtsy. 

"Seize him! He's taking advantage of my fiancé!" Crocodile's voice bellowed.

Two men dressed in dark black tailcoats grabbed Zoro by his arms as he struggled against his grip.

"Wait, Crocodile!" Y/n gasped, "This man, Roronoa Zoro. He was just saving me, I almost slipped over the railing...and he just caught me on time."

"I see, then we should reward him!" Crocodile let out a big grin, "Join us for dinner, if you need a suit if that's what you-"

"I appreciate the offer, sir. But I've already got plans, I wish you both a good night." Zoro nodded at both of them before taking one long last glimpse of Y/n, before disappearing into the halls.

"What a shame, he could've almost passed as a gentleman." Crocodile shook his head he puffed out his big cigarette, "Don't you think, darling?"

Y/n just pursued her lips, her hands still tingling the warmth of the tanned man. ]

"Come, your mother is waiting at the dining hall." Crocodile placed a hand on his fiancé's waist.

Y/n shuddered at his touch before she nodded meekly, as she made her way into the cruise, her mind still wandering about the moss haired man. 

~

"You guys take too long in the bathroom, I'm going to find another one." Zoro groaned as he exited the line.

It was their second day on the ship, and using the bathroom and showering was already a challenge in the third class compartments.

"Oi, Zoro. Don't get lost alright?" Usopp warned.

"Yeah yeah, meet you guys in the afternoon for a beer." Zoro waved them off as he trenched away from the long queue. 

"You think he's seeing someone?" Usopp whispered.

"Beats me, not many ladies are around here." Sanji sighed as he lit his cigarette. 

"Don't you know you make this whole compartment reek of smoke?" One of the man yelled. 

"Shut up, old geezer. You all reek of alcohol!" Sanji scoffed, blowing a smoke in their faces and resulting him with another yelling. 

Zoro didn't know how long he had been walking back and fourth, the corridors were light green and red and the doors were white painted wooden panes. He swore he walked past the same stairs he climbed up and also the same room number five times now.

 _"Dammit, why are first class people so damn complicated?"_ Zoro huffed.

"Zoro?" 

A familiar timid voice alerted him to turn around and found the woman he had saved from the railings. He turned to find her dressed in a tailor-made suit. Y/n wore a fancy head with a feather and decorative roses around it.

"You seem like you need to be in a hurry." Zoro commented.

"I was, but then you surprised me by standing right in front of my room." Y/n raised a peculiar brow.

"I was actually looking for a bathroom, do you know where they are?" Zoro asked embarrassingly, flushing red as he rubbed his nape.

"Oh, we don't have them in the hallways, silly!" Y/n let out a giggle, "We have them in our own rooms."

"Oh..." Zoro smacks himself.

How could he be so dumb, he was in the first class compartment for heaven's sake. But like a direction senseless bastard like him would know.

"Come in, you can clean up here." Y/n smiled warmly and stepped inside of her room, inviting him inside.

Zoro blushed, walking in as Y/n quickly closed the door. She went to her wardrobe and quickly dug around before pulling an Edwardian suit. 

"Here, once you're done you wear this. Join me for breakfast today, as a thank you for saving me." Y/n flushed hues of pink before placing it on her bed, "I'll look away, tell me when you come out."

"Of course, and uh...I should be thanking you." Zoro said as headed into the bathroom. 

Once the door closed, Y/n let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. Her heart was thumping in her chest, a warm feeling she had forgotten ever since her father passed away. 

_"Daddy, what's that warm feeling in your chest whenever you see me?"_

_"I like to call it 'love', a simple work with thousands of feelings."_

_"As many as the stars we see?"_

_"As many as the stars in the universe, Y/n."_

Y/n smiled softly to herself, she touched the rare gem necklace Crocodile had gifted her before she wanted to jump, where she met Zoro, where she met...

_"I found him, daddy. I found the man you wanted me to marry."_

Who would've thought, the gem Y/n so desperately wanted to throw away was now something that she wanted to keep and defend.

_"If this necklace brought me to him, then so I would trust in it's destiny."_

Another few moments, as Y/n was continuing to adjust her hat, fiddle with her necklace and gaze at the Edwardian suit she was to let Zoro wear, a knock was heard on the bathroom door. 

"I'm coming out now." 

"I have my eyes closed."

Zoro exited out, he had forgotten how good a shower felt for such a long time. As he had a towel wrapped around his waist while he looked at the complicated suit. 

"How on Earth does anyone wear this bloody costume?" Zoro huffed.

Y/n force down a laugh before she cleared her throat, earning the moss hair's attention.

"Wear the pants, I'll help you with the rest." She eye rolled playfully.

Zoro only grunted but he continued to wear the pants and buckle the belt. 

"No wonder Sanji ran away from his damn family, suits are so over complicated." Zoro scoffed.

"Oh will you quit your whining." Y/n turned around only to be astounded by the view behind her.

Zoro was a very muscular man, no doubt handsome. Despite an ugly scar that was painted across his chest, he was still very, very attractive. 

"Staring will only make you later, Y/n." Zoro looked away, cheeks tinted pink.

"R-Right, my apologies." She batted her eyes away as she lifted herself up from her seat and proceeded to tie his bow tie while adjusting the rest of the suit.

"Where did you even get a suit from?" Zoro asked.

"It was my father, he passed away a few months ago. This suit was meant to be sent to tailor so Crocodile could get a similar design for our wedding..but..." 

"What's the whole thing with your engagement?" Zoro raised a brow, "Seems this is more arranged than-"

Y/n's grip tightened as tears seeped through her eyes, Zoro's eyes widened as he cautiously but gently soothed the hand that gripped him. 

"S-Sorry, I didn't think it was a-"

"N-No, I-I'm getting upset over n-nothing again..." Y/n chuckled sadly.

"It has to be something, or you'd be done helping me by now." Zoro sighed.

"Why are you so blunt?" Y/n huffed as she bit her bottom lip.

"Ok, ok sorry." Zoro chuckled deeply before he felt her grip loosened. 

"I'm forced to marry a man I barely know, a man I'm sure is only interested in wealth rather than his future wife." Y/n explained, "A man whom just want my family's fortune and nothing else."

"That's why you wanted to jump." Zoro frowned.

Y/n nodded slightly, she stepped away after finishing with his suit and gave her a sad smile.

"Let's go, mother would be upset if I'm this late now." Y/n rubbed her eyes.

"I'm sure your mother wouldn't mind if you were just helping out a lost man right?" Zoro smirked, curving his arm for Y/n to place a hand in. 

Y/n giggled at the playful action earning Zoro a laugh too. 

"We just have to go and see."

As they reached the dining place, her mother stood up from her chair furious.

"Y/n L/n!" Her mother bellowed, "You're quite a few minutes behind our meeting time!" 

"And who is this man you have your arms entangled with, you should know better than to-"

"Relax, Madam L/n. This man saved your daughter last night." Crocodile place a palm at her quivering shoulder while she raged inside. 

"Mother, this is Roronoa Zoro. Crocodile and I have decided to invite him to have have morning tea with us." I curtsied as I introduced the Japanese foreigner. 

"A pleasure to meet you madam." Zoro bowed.

"A pleasure as well, Mr. Roronoa." Madam L/n pierced her eyes at him. 

Once they all sat around the table, they were poured Earl Grey or Breakfast Tea whilst they had different pastries and little platters of snacks on tea racks. 

"So Mr Roronoa, why not entertain us about yourself?" Crocodile leaned into his chair a bit.

"Well, I'm from Japan, sent from her Majesty's orders along with a couple of other men to investigate the recent cases of mysterious assassinations and trafficking." Zoro explained, "I'm heading to New York City since there were reportings of people seeing him there."

"What an interesting career, if you were unemployed I would've asked to work in my branch." Crocodile laughed as he took a swig of his whiskey he had ordered.

"I'm flattered, sir." Zoro smiled as he sipped his tea. 

"Madam L/n, Mr Kurokodairu, we were scheduled to have a tour around the Titanic with the Captain?" One of the butlers politely said.

"Oh, of course. Feel free to order anything else, my fiancé and I will take our leave now, I hope to see you around, Mr Roronoa." Crocodile stood up along with Y/n's mother and followed the butler out.

Y/n was about to stand up then was tugged down by the foreigner instead. 

"Meet at the front of the ship during the evening, I want to show you something." 

And with that, he let go of the noble lady who only flushed redder and redder by second. She nodded in response before grabbing her shawl and exiting out of the dining hall, the wrist where Zoro gripped her gently tingled slightly, sending butterflies down to her stomach.

~

"Hey, Sanji."

Sanji hummed as he blowed out a puff of smoke.

"I met... a woman."

"Eh???" Sanji's mouth widened and gaped, as his cigarettes dropped to the floor.

"Keep it down, shitty-cook." Zoro eye rolled.

"You met women and you didn't even introduce them to me?" Sanji puffed, "I thought we were mates."

"I only met one, and if you kept quiet, I would explain the circumstances." 

Sanji scoffed and leaned against the bed above Zoro.

"Go on, spit all your love problems to me like I'm some love doctor." Sanji sighed.

"I like...no I love this woman." Zoro let out a breath, "God, she's beautiful Sanji, like a rare gem, like the necklace she wears, her face is the greatest art I've seen, her personality is just perfect, she's perfect."

"Wow, tell me what did she do to original Zoro?" Sanji joked, earning groan from the marimo.

"I'm confessing my feelings to you, and you think it's a good damn time to joke around." Zoro huffed.

"Alright, sorry Zoro. What else do you want to tell me?" Sanji said.

"She's engaged..."

"Ouch, so you got your heart broken?" Sanji concluded.

"No, not yet." Zoro groaned, "She's been arranged." 

"Arranged or not, engagement is an engagement, what do you plan to do?" Sanji sighed and shook his head. 

"She's engaged to Crocodile." Zoro's grip tightened. 

He heard Sanji shift uncomfortably.

"The suspect?" 

"We were right, Sanji. We gotta act quickly before things get out of our hand." 

"Are you doing this because of the money, or because of your girlfriend?" 

If Zoro's glare could burn, Sanji would probably been cremated along with the bed.

"Haha, don't get so worked up, I'll tell Luffy what you gathered, do you have plans?" Sanji laughed.

"Yeah, I'm meeting her at the front of the ship, I'm bringing her here, so tell everyone to be on their best behaviour." 

"Go get her, moss head." Sanji grinned as Zoro swung his legs over the bed before thanking Sanji quickly.

Zoro jogged up the the railing and leaned as he stared at the orange hues. The sea was now a dark canvas with golden lining from the sun. He breathed in the same salty breeze, felt the same warmth of the wind and air in his lungs. 

"Zoro?"

Zoro opened his silver eyes and turned around to find Y/n standing there in a dark silhouette dress.

"I came, was there something important? I'm sorry I had to leave to rashly, I-"

Zoro placed a finger on his lips and smiled.

"I wanted to show you something." He whispered, extending his hand to the lady, "Close your eyes and step on the railing." 

Y/n looked at him with a concerned face.

"You trust me, right?" Zoro asked softly, making Y/n burn up.

"Yes, I do." Y/n nodded.

"Good, close your eyes and I'll hold onto you while you step on the railing." He soothed as he gripped protectively around Y/n's waist.

The noble lady closed her eyes and sighed, she step onto the railing and gripped it, the memories of jumping off flooded her mind.

"Breathe, Y/n." Zoro whispered by her shoulder, sending chills down her spine.

Y/n stood up straight, as she felt Zoro put her hands outwards to the side. She felt the salty breeze swirled around her body frame. 

"Open your eyes." Zoro said.

Y/n fluttered her eyes open and gasped at the beautiful sight.

"Zoro, I feel like I'm flying!" Y/n laughed, "I-It's so...breathtaking."

I'm glad you like this." Zoro smiled as he leaned on her shoulder. 

As Y/n tilted her head to face Zoro, she blushed at how close her face was to Zoro's. His embrace was warm, so welcoming as his scent filled Y/n's senses. She sighed and relaxed in his warm body. Unconsciously, she leaned in. And before she knew it, her lips touched with his. It fluttered lightly around hers until she leaned in further as they engulfed more with their kisses, lips wrapped around each other. 

Soon, air was needed as they gasped and released, Y/n blushed and looked way from his loving silver gaze. 

"Zoro, I'm engaged." Y/n muttered.

"I know, to a dirty man." Zoro replied.

"Y-You know?" Y/n perked her head up.

"Yes, I'm going to save you from him, I promise. Once we reach New York, run away with me, we can go back to Japan with my mates!" Zoro grinned.

"T-that's too good to be true..." Y/n wept.

"I'll make it happen, I promise." Zoro grasped her hand as he slowly let her down from the railing and spun her around.

He reached his head down and kissed her knuckles, earning a slight blush. 

"Wait for me, Y/n L/n." Zoro said.

"Yes, I'll wait for you forever." Y/n laughed happily for once in many months.

"Oi, Zoro. Stop taking you're sweet time and come ear already!"

"Luffy! You big mouth you weren't suppose to reveal us!" A long nosed man punched the straw hat on his head.

Y/n looked stunt at the three strange men bickering with each other.

"Y/n, meet my friends for my life now, Sanji, Usopp and Luffy."

~

The ship shook, startling Y/n while she was in bed asleep. Curious, she slipped an extra coat as she walked out barefoot, looking through the hallway, she saw many sailors running around. Crocodile was seen running up from the Second Class Compartment. 

"Crocodile, what happened?" Y/n asked.

"The Titanic crashed something, we have to get to the lifeboat quickly." Crocodile gripped her wrist and dashed through the hallways, where she was met with a panic zone.

She saw the iceberg that the titanic grazed. The wind was chilly and Y/n was pulled to the lifeboat.

"W-wait, where are the Third Class Compartment passengers?" Y/n turned to see the crowd, she looked far and wide but she didn't see the Japanese moss haired man.

"There's not much time, Y/n!" Crocodile yelled, "You'll drown if you stay on this ship any longer." 

"No!" Y/n slapped his hand away, "You dirty man, you've done something bad haven't you?"

"Y/n, how could you-" 

"Mother, I cannot follow through this marriage, if this man stands in the way of my happiness. I cannot live with him and pledge my loyalty to him as his wife." She spat.

"And where do you think you're going to?!" Crocodile yelled.

"To find Zoro and the rest." 

"I don't think so..." He growled. 

Crocodile grabbed her and flung her over his shoulder. 

"Madam L/n, we'll get the next lifeboat available, we'll see you soon." Crocodile said before walking away.

Y/n knew damn well it wasn't true. 

Meanwhile, Zoro was cuffed to the wall. He tried to break it but to no avail. The water had already creeped up to his knees and he was starting to grow worry. He wondered if Y/n was okay, if Crocodile had hurt her in anyway.

_"Roronoa, don't intervene with my money making business. If this is about Y/n, forget about her. she is to wed me once we reached New York City, and you will never live to the day you see her bear my children for me to make money off."_

_"You dirty man, making money off your own children, forcing a woman to bear slaves of your own!" Zoro spat._

_"Like a low class man like you would understand." Crocodile cackled, "A pleasure doing business with you, Roronoa. Enjoy the last moments of your life."_

"Zoro!" 

Zoro perked his head up to see Luffy and Sanji breaking into his room where he stood cuffed.

"Hold on, stand back." Sanji warned before swiping his legs against the cuffs centre on.

The cuffs shattered as Zoro rubbed his wrist.

"Have you seen Y/n?" Zoro immediately asked,

"He's with that old man, get your swords. I think Usopp got us a lifeboat." Luffy said. 

The three of them ran through the flooding hallways as they climbed up the stairs and onto the deck, the ship was tilting upwards now as they ran up further and further to the front of the ship. 

"Guys, down here!" Usopp called from the sea.

Sanji and Luffy immediately jumped down and landed in the lifeboat. Just as Zoro was about to jump, he heard a bloody scream of someone familiar.

"ZORO! HELP!" 

Zoro turned around to see Crocodile cocking a revolver at her head. 

"So my cuffs weren't enough to hold you down huh?" Crocodile smirked.

"Let her go, you bastard." Zoro growled.

"If you say so," Crocodile shrugged.

With a grip of her collar, he lifted her and swung her away, off the railings as she managed to barely gripped it and held on her dear life.

"Y/n!" Zoro cried out, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Whatever I want to do." Crocodile grinned as he cocked a gun as the hanging woman, who was struggling to lift herself over the railing.

"Don't you dare." Zoro pierced his eyes at him.

"I'm a man of money, I have everything the world has to offer." Crocodile cackled, "I can always find another wealthy wife."

The Titanic snapped, as Y/n was almost losing her grip on the iron bar. Crocodile stared at her and then Zoro and smirked.

"Enjoy your last moments of your life, Roronoa Zoro." 

There was a fire, a bang, a heart ripping sight. The bullet hit right through her, the woman he swore all his promises to her. She fell, her grip now loose. Zoro screamed as Crocodile grinned before vanishing away from Zoro's attention, saving himself as he boarded the final lifeboat,

Zoro flung himself over the railing and dived into the deep blue sea. He saw the sinking maiden, she looked beautiful despite what had happened, exotic to his kind.

_"Please, live."_

Zoro curled an arm around her waist, then kicked his way to the surface. Due to his abnormally strength, he was able to get to the surface just in time before his breath was cut short. But that didn't stop him from feeling the cold. He saw the finale of the Titanic before it slipped down to the sea floor. 

"Usopp! Sanji! Luffy!" He yelled as his voice only echoed through the waves.

He was losing strength very fast, and he needed to get to a surface where he could rest Y/n properly.

"Oi, Zoro!" Sanji called out.

Usopp quickly rowed the boat over as they lifted Y/n's limp body and Zoro onto the boat. 

"Is she alright?" Zoro asked as Sanji checked for her pulse.

"She's still here, faintly. We gotta dress her wounds properly first, then we can think of the next move." Sanji said.

"Eh, Zoro. You pulled quite a stunt there." Luffy laughed.

"Yeah, who knew the infamous Roronoa Zoro would drown for a mere woman." Usopp joked.

"Tch, he's not just a mere woman." Zoro scoffed, "She's the bloody Heart of the Marimo." 

~

"What is your name?" An officer asked whilst checking their tickets.

"Roronoa Zoro and Roronoa Y/n." Zoro introduced, "Behind me is Vinsmoke Sanji, Monkey D Luffy and Syrup Usopp." 

The officer clipped their tickets and handed it to them.

"Have a nice trip!" He wished. 

Y/n wrapped an arm around her partner's waist. They weren't official yet but they were gonna head towards California for a bit and reside there for awhile before tracking Crocodile's steps again. 

"How's your shoulder feeling, love?" Zoro asked. 

"Better than a few weeks ago, what a damn cruise that was , wasn't it?" Y/n chuckled.

Zoro shook his head and let out a breath laugh.

"Come on, Y/n, why don't we go find a new home, bear a few kids and grow old together." Zoro said.

"That sounds much better." Y/n pecked his cheek.

They board the train with little belongings they head, one of which was the heart diamond gem necklace that Y/n still wore, but this time, it bore a marimo emerald. Where was the blue rare gem? It was pawned to give them this trip up to California. 

As Usopp and Luffy argued about with top bunk is whose and Sanji scolding them once again. Zoro and Y/n together in a cramped bed together. Sure it wasn't what Y/n planned, but this was better to be the Heart of a Marimo who saved her from her hopelessness. 

"Zoro?"

"Hmm?"

**"I love you."**


End file.
